


All For A Good Cause.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Dis has started a charity in aid of the childrens orphanage the first event is a two day road race.<br/>Representing Erebor will be Thorin Oakensheild and his heir Fili Durin<br/>Across town fierce rivals Mirkwood Industries owned by Thanduil Greenleaf  plan to also enter a team and in an unknown suburb a small jewllery company owned by Bilbo baggins is in desperate need of some publicity so he enters himself and his small team Designer Kili and Artist Bofur .<br/>Let the best team win :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

Dis was a do gooder she hadn't always been in her day she had been something of a hellraiser a wild child who lived life to the max but age ,responsibility and a child had grounded her now she left the craziness to her son and heir.

Fili was a free spirit a beautiful force of nature he had inherited his fathers good looks and his mothers disposition and the combination was lethal .  
Thorin was brother to Dis and father figure to the son and heir Thorin was the voice of reason many times having had to come in and control the wayward pair he also ran the family empire Erebor Enterprises a mulli million pound business that would one day go to Fili.

Dis although a hugely wealthy woman had always taught her son the value of other things and the charity race was yet another example it had been an open invitation to all business large or small to enter a cross country race in aid of the childrens orphanage.

The day the promotions had been released had been a day of media frenzy mainly due to the fact that it had been announced that not just Fili but also Thorin would be taking part in fact they would be team Erebor.

In his little jewellery workshop Bilbo thumbed through the paper he was waiting on his tiny workforce to arrive Kili the designer and Bofur the craftsmith it was a relatively new company and although they were picking up good commissions what they needed was a little publicity there had been little or no response to spreads in the local papers and magazines.  
Pouring himself a coffee he reread the eyecatching spread about a high profile charity race it was open to all business and he made a mental note to run it by the others when they arrived.

Kili was sat in traffic next to him Bofur hummed along to dodgy tunes on the radio they shared a ride in the morning to save on expenses kilis tiny flat was only a little way from Bofurs home they took it in turns to drive. Mrs Bofur had recently given birth to twins and the house was chaotic but being new in the area and alone there was always a space at the table for Kili.  
Sighing Kili ran his hand through his long dark hair finding a scrunchy nearby he pulled it up into a messy bun and tapped along to the radio.He had moved here for a new start the little village where he was raised offered next to no opportunities for anyone of Kilis age so packing his bags he had set off in the hope of a better life.

Over on the other side of the city Thanduril sat in his large office he'd called an early meeting with his son and was thoughtfully stiring his coffee when Legolas arrived ."Dis of Erebor has announced a charity race is to be held in aid of the childrens orphanage and I feel it only right that we take part" Legolas frowned at his father "why on earth would you want us to get involved in anything that family is organising?" looking puzzled he looked questioningly at his father "because Dis and her good deeds are constantly getting Erebor Enterprises positive press and we are beginning to suffer profits have fallen recently and as both Thorin and Fili will be taking part I think we'll use the race to our advantage and gain some publicity for ourselves ."Legolas was about to put up an argument but seeing the determined look on his fathers face he gave up.

Kili and Bofur had arrived at work and had been instructed to sit down by Bilbo .  
Passing them each a coffee he pushed the race article across the desk to were they could read it "I have decided that this could be the answer to our problems entering this race would give us heeps of publicity and put us on the map business wise ."  
Both Bofur and Kili stared at there boss unsure what to say "Oh come on" the little man smiled "It'll be fun."


	2. The Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis hadn't thought this through Thorin had told her as much and there were too many entries they would have to narrow it down to twenty five but how?

Fili lay in the king sized bed the musky scent of sex hung heavily in the air he slowly traced the lines of the tattoo adorning the body that was stretched out next to him .

He had bought the young man home the previous night and taken him to his bed having gone a couple of rounds he had fallen into a comfortable sleep.  
He eyed the lithe form of the brunette next to him and felt again the stir of arousal .  
Fili liked sex he liked sex a lot and had been known to have a string of short term boyfriends and one night stands but he was yet to meet that soulmate that everyone spoke about and to be honest he was in no hurry he liked his life he liked his life a lot. 

Dis had been up since dawn buzzing around the phone hadn't stopped and the press were driving her crazy .  
Endless businesses had applied to take part too many and they couldn't include them all she would have to rethink fuck she needed strong coffee and now!  
In the end it was decided to narrow the teams down to twenty five all applicants names would be put into a tumbler and Dis herself would do the draw and the whole procedure would be televised .  
Having announced this there was a media meltdown the phones were red hot and Dis decided forget coffee what she needed was Gin !

Thorin was hiding in his office he had been forced to enter the race by Dis and really wasn't relishing the spotlight he suddenly found himself under but he had found out the hard way nobody says no to mama Dis.  
Looking out of his office window he could see the hoards of press below sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose "fucking hell".

Fili was on his way to work when he got the phone call from Dis warning him not to go to work but to head over to the family home instead due to the media camping on the doorstep he couldn't help but smile "well what did you expect pulling Thorin out of the cobwebs and putting him on public display I think everyone thought he was dead or something "Dis laughed "he's not that bad " Fili protested "okay he is ".

 

Bilbo looked at his staff waiting for a reaction kili was prone to nibble his bottom lip was uncertain and he was waiting for a response from Bofour.  
Slapping Kili firmly on the back he grinned "Why the hell not we have nothing to loose "Bilbo let out the breath he had been holding this could really be make or break for his little company.  
Kili had followed Bofour into the workshop while Bilbo Emailed the entry form looking for reassurance from his friend Bofour watched as the little brunette fiddled with the design they were working on.he had liked the young man instantly although shy outwardly once you got to know him he was bright and funny just a bit old fashioned but then he was from some village in the sticks what did he expect.

When Bilbo returned he looked a little crestfallen "turns out there have been too many applicants l have submitted our entry but there will be a public draw to decide which of the teams get to race he shook his headfull of blonde curls ever the optimist Bofour drew him into a hug "now come on we have as much chance as anyone " raising his coffee cup "here's to team Shire" and offered Bilbo one of his famous grins.

The day of the draw arrived televishion coverage started at midday and in the little workshop Kili,Bofour and Bilbo huddled around the tiny TV.  
Fronting the proceedings was Dis of Erbor and to her right her son and heir Fili Durin they both oozed charm and charisma and the media clearly loved them.

The draw was nearing the end twenty teams had been pulled out of the tumbler five to go.In the little workshop Bofour put a gentle hand on Bilbo arm and offered a weak smile even he was loosing hope .It was Filis turn to pick and flashing a smile to die for he announced "team Mirkwood" stepping back he glanced sideways as his mother stepped forward "team Laketown" stepping back Fili stepped forward again "team Shire" .  
In the office Bilbo dropped his teacup Bofour hugged him and Kili ran for the dustpan and brush.

Time had flown since the draw had been made and Dis was a whirlwind of activity there was a press day the event was to be held in a swanky hotel and It not only introduced the entrants to the press but to each other each team took it in turns to step forward and introduce themselves have photographs taken and be given there race number .For a while the press disappeared being wined and dinned in another part of the hotel this gave the contestants time to mingle and get to know each other.  
Team Mirkwood stayed a polite amount of time then disappeared Thorin hid in the corner hoping nobody would notice him and Dis was being a social butterfly flitting from one group to the next .  
Fili had been cornered by a couple of admirers and was desperately trying to free himself Dis noticing her sons predicament swung by and made his excuses and pulled him off in the direction of team Shire.


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams spend time with each other:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teams are assembled for press day and an evening meal.

Dis watched her son as he bypassed two of team Shire after brief introductions his eyes set on the pretty brunette lurking at the back it wasn't subtle and Dis couldn't help the smirk that played on her lips.

Kili was hiding at the back letting Bilbo and Bofur do all the talking he was unsure in these surrounding he wanted to be there for Bilbo but wasn't taking easily to being thrust into the spotlight.  
Sitting down at the desk labelled team Shire he kept his head down trying to look busy in fact he wasn't sure what was on the papers he was shuffling through anything to avoid the intense gaze of the blonde who was making his way towards him.  
Fili stopped in front of the desk and cleared his throat in order to gain the brunettes attention Kili could no longer hide and reluctantly made eye contact with the blonde and offered up a weak smile" Fili Durin at your service" the blonde looked at him expectantly offering out a hand Kili introduced himself blushing at the unexpected attention the blonde was paying him and secretly wishing Bofur would come to his rescue .

Dis decided she liked team Shire very much the small curly haired man Bilbo turned out to be utterly charming and Bofur proved to be witty and extremely entertaining and she was pretty sure they had made an good impression on her son too.  
The formalities continued for a while longer Dis insisting that Fili gave every team some attention not just those with attractive team members when they had finished Dis headed up to the microphone to announce that there would now be a break and they would gather that evening for a formal dinner they were to meet in the lobby at eight for drinks and this would also include members of the press and workers from her charity finishing with a killer smile she swept out of the room with Fili in tow.

Once back in there suite Dis kicked off her heels and fell back on the plush sofa "that went better than I expected" she smiled as her son walked across carrying a gin and tonic which she accepted gratefully settling next to his mother he was pulled into a hug "where's Thorin?" Dis looked puzzled for a second or two and the smirked wickedly at her offspring "I do believe he's still there I have to admit I completely forgot him"Fili immediately offered to go and rescue him but Dis refused "no" she said beaming" It will do the grumpy sod good to have to talk to someone other than me you and his PA"and with that she relaxed Thorin would be evil later but what the hell.

Dinner wasn't black tie exactly but it was formal Kili had hired a suit not having ever needed one before and Bofur was doing his cuff links for him some they had made in the little workshop they where silver disks with ravens etched on them Kili loved them Bofour was wonderfully skilled and Bilbo's little firm deserved to be successful if it all it takes is him to offer some small talk at dinner then he could do that for Bilbo.Opting to go without a tie he pulled on the black jacket wearing it over an opened neck crisp white shirt he had pulled his hair into a tight pony with just a couple of bangs escaping that framed his handsome face Bofur stood back and admired his work calling to Bilbo that they were ready they ventured down to the loby.

After a couple of drinks the teams were summoned through to dinner to Kilis horror it seemed that the teams had been divided up to maximise the chance to get to know one another Bofur had been taken off to the left and was seated by Legolas of Mirkwood Bilbo had been taken off to the right and was next to Dis and Kili was placed next to Gimi he recognised him from previously but to his left on the opposite side of the table was Fili and he blushed as he felt the effect of Aqua marine eyes watching his every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its half a chapter really but more will follow soon can't wait to start on Thorin/Bilbo:)


	4. The Dinner part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants continue to get to know one another.

Dis relaxed and took a sip of her wine things seemed to be going well except for Thorin who kept throwing her evil looks she had sat him next to Radagast a journalist from the green magazine the man was seriously bonkers and never stoped talking so made him perfect to sit next to her anti social brother .

Scanning the room she noted that her son had managed to seat himself opposite the attractive brunette from Bilbos team and made a mental note to warn him off well for the time being anyway she didn't want gossip or scandal surrounding the race he would just have to learn to control that dick of his.  
Turning her attention back to Bilbo she asked him to fill her in on his little company. She sat back and listened as the excitable little man told her of his high hopes and his faith in his two staff members .Kili although quite shy in big gatherings but Bilbo reassured her that he was potentially one of the most exciting designers he had ever met and with Bofors gift for crafting hoped to target a highend market specialising in silver ,gold and precious jewels.

It was just then that the music started .Dis had decided that one of the best ways to get everyone together was a bit of dancing so had booked one of her favourite bands she was happy to see that Bilbos foot was already tapping away to the catchy tunes.

Kili liked Gimli a lot not physically but he was funny and easy company and distracted him nicely from the blonde opposite.  
Gimli in the mean time had confessed to Kili a certain weakness for the stunning blonde sitting next to Bofor.  
Kili studied the beautiful man for a second and confirmed that he was in fact gorgeous .  
Gimli sighed a little "he's not going to look at me ".  
Grabbing Gimli by the hand he pulled him to were Bofor and Legolas were seated taking up the empty seats Kili introduced a rather flushed redhead .

Fili watched as the brunette and redhead disappeared he didn't like loosing his eyecandy and scoured the room to see were they had gone his heart sank when he found them huddled in a group with Legolas Greenleaf of all people.

It was nearing the end of the evening and the music had slowed Thorin had finally escaped Radagast and was now consuming large amounts of red wine .  
Dis gave Thorin a nudge "dance with me ?"Thorin huffed and made a lame excuse Dis rolled her eyes this brother of hers seriously needed a kick up the backside.

Fili had seen enough a pang of jealousy shot through him and he made his way over to the brunette. Not usually one for nerves he hesitated before approaching the young man and his companions .Taking a deep breath he asked if the brunette would like to dance feeling his cheeks flush he waited for an answer.  
Bofor kicked Kili under the table he hadn't answered he sat eyes wide staring at the handsome blonde Bofor kicked him again this time gaining Kilis attention .  
Kili suddenly felt the whole rooms gaze upon them he stuttered unsure what to do "please"the blonde looked straight at him a flicker of uncertainty "okay "was the soft reply and with that he was swept onto the dancefloor and into the blondes strong arms.

Bofor watched as his friend was moved around the dance floor his body pressed close to the muscular blondes if anyone hurt his brunette there would be hell to pay.  
Are you two not dancing?" turning his attention to the two beside him .He could tell that Gilmi had the hots for Legolas and if he could help move things along a bit then why not .Legolas choked on his wine spluttering a little but seeing the hope in gilmis eyes he couldn't help but smile "would you care to dance ?"and extended a hand to Gilmi while giving Bofor a quick wink Gilmi was up in a flash.

Fili breathed deeply inhaling the scent of the brunette in his arms god he wanted to nuzzle into those chocolate tresses the young mans skin felt soft and smooth to the touch and the closeness of plump pink lips perfect for kissing he felt his cock twitch as his mind wandered god this brunette was gorgeous.

Dis had given up on Thorin and had ended up dancing with Ranagast which proved to be a mistake as she was twirled rather clumsily around the dancefloor meanwhile Bilbo seated himself next to a tipsy Thorin "please let me introduce myself my name is Bilbo Bagins.

It was a couple of days later that Bilbo received the details of the race .There were to be five sections a time would be set to complete each section points would be deducted for any lateness one point for every fifteen minutes over the allotted time .  
Each team would use a mini cooper so eneryone was equal there would be two in the car one driving one navigating the third would be linked in by radio to assist .There would be two overnight stops the race finishing the afternoon of the third day in front of Embor Enterprises .

Bilbo scanned the details the race began in two days time and even if they lost he still had memories of a magical night that ended with him lost in a pair of the bluest eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Thorin but I have to make him grumpy for this story and Fili is a sweetheart really:)


	5. Lets get Started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last its the day of the race.

It was crazy the press even camped outside Bilbos little jewellery workshop after pictures of Fili and Kili were released at the press evening.

Bilbo had been instructed that all teams were to stay at the Grand Hotel the night before and the race would officially start the next morning at ten from the town square.  
The little company had even managed to get suits made with a logo on the back they had chosen Kili's beloved Raven although it had caused great amusement how much Bilbo's suit had to be taken up.

Dis watched her son as he was yet again mobbed by the press but Fili took it all in his stride charming everyone even Thorin had shown up to put on a display of solidarity.  
It had been decided that Dis would be the third member of the team she didn't want to leave everything to her boys .

Thanduil had held a private press conference in his suite with Legolas by his side although he had always been bought up to compete with Emebor he couldn't help but like Dis how could you not he had never had a mother figure in his life but he was dam sure if he had one he'd want her to be just like Dis.  
He found himself pondering the dislike that had always been there between the two families and started to question why had it always been that way but it would be useless asking his father maybe he would learn more about it in the next two days.

Fili glanced over the paper; pictures of him dancing with Kili were in all the gossip columns the media wanting to know who was the mysterious brunette and it was something Fili wanted to know too.  
The papers called him a player a playboy a love them and leave them .One headline read is this Fili Durins next victim headlines like that hurt .

Thorin was trying on his racing suit Dis had chosen them and he frowned at the gold garment huffing he pulled it on well at least it fitted but did it really have to be that bloody colour.  
Dis couldn't help but grin when she saw her grumpy sibling handing him a drink she sank into the sofa kicking off her heels she sighed the media were getting out of hand  
and the last thing she wanted was anyone upsetting the family .  
Thorin could see his sisters pensive look and tried to ease her concern "Dis it will subside you know it will and you have put Emebor in the spotlight for all the right reasons "Dis smiled at her brother "is it fair on Fili can he really take all this press "Thorin drew her into a hug "hes a Durin of course he can".

Bilbo looked over the papers Fili Durin certainly seemed to be the pinup boy along with Legolas Greenleaf but there were an awful lot of Kili as well. He hadn't really considered that there personal lives would come under the spotlight he and Bofur would have to watch out for the little brunette.  
At that moment Bofur wandered through the bathroom door walking to the fridge he cracked open a beer slumping down next to Bilbo he gave him a nudge and shot him a broad grin "I'll drive tomorrow if you like"he looked at Bilbo from under his large hat Bilbo nodded "do you think Kili will want to navigate or do the radio "just then the brunette wandered in "why don't you ask him Kili shrugged "if its alright with you I'll be on radio contact tomorrow and co drive the next day "Bilbo nodded okay then we are sorted ".With that team Shire decided on a quick bite to eat and drinks followed by an early night .

Thorin stood and looked over the city it was getting late he should rest he was driving tomorrow and he needed to be alert he thought about his sister how strong she was but behind closed doors there was a vulnerability that only her family saw her fears for her son and her concerns for Thorins reclusive behaviour he would do her proud tomorrow fly the flag for Emebor and raise lots of money for her beloved orphans.

Fili lay in the king sized bed dam why was it that his head was full of a brunette with doe eyes tanned skin and a gentle smile fluffing up his pillow he buried his head in it sleep he needed sleep .

The crowds lined the streets children waving there flags the sun was sat high in the sky this was it over the sounds of the engines Thorin heard the voice of the starter as he counted down FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE Bofur grinned at a slightly pale Bilbo and they were off .


	6. Stage One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race starts .

Bofurrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bilbo screamed as his collage took another bend at what seemed like a zillion miles an hour .  
Checking his seatbelt for the umpteenth time he glanced sideways at his driver .  
Bofur was driving like a man possessed he could see the tail of another mini slightly in front disappearing around every bend just before they had chance to catch it .  
Kilis voice came over the radio informing them that they were currently sitting in ninth place just behind team Treefellers three brothers that worked for the forestry commission.

Kili was sitting next to Dis they all wore earpieces so couldn't hear anybody but their team but he quickly glanced sideways wondering how team Fili was doing .  
The handsome blonde had been very much in his mind since there slow dance the way there bodies seem to mould easily together the smell of his cologne and the softness of his smile .  
Kili was pulled abruptly from his thoughts as Bilbo let out another loud squeal he immediately checked in with his team mate but it was just Bofur taking another tight bend.

Fili watched Thorin the look on his face was that of pure concentration Thorin when given a task always did it to the best of his ability.  
Dis's voice came across on the radio they were in third place and just infront of them was Milkwood the accelerator peddle hit the floor "Don't kill my son " Dis yelled over the intercom Thandril being in front was like a red rag to a bull as far as Thorin was concerned .

Legolas saw the Erebor mini in the rear view mirror his dad would never forgive him if they overtook glancing sideways at his father there was little or no sign of emotion even in the heat of the chase .  
Thorin had made up ground and tried to over take on the bend only to be blocked they were playing cat and mouse and this could last a while as the narrow road offered no real opportunity to overtake.  
Bofur had lost sight of the car in front catching his arm Bilbo offered up a smile they were doing okay they were not in last place and on reflection did winning really matter they had already gained loads of publicity mainly due to Fili's interest in Kili.

Dis removed her head phones she needed a strong coffee putting Fili on speaker she made for the coffee urn and poured out two cups heading back to her seat she placed one of the coffees in front of Kili .  
Looking up from the route map Kili thanked her removing his ear piece he poured cream into his coffee "I think we can leave them for a while don't you?"the smile she gave was soft and gentle and Kili couldn't help but think what an attractive woman she was you could see were Fili got his looks .

Dis wanted to know a little more about the young man that had caught her sons eye Kili hesitated in truth he was estranged from his parents and it was his grandmother who had supported him in his chosen career .Kilis father was a hugely successful business man and had quite an empire but Kili had chosen a different path wanting to study art and design but his fathers response was to disown the young brunette it was his beloved grandmother who picked up the pieces.  
Dis studied the young man sat with her she could see why Fili was interested he was beautiful but fragile too she would have to look out for these young men the press could be very unkind.

Team Shire were sitting nicely in sixth place there were no other cars anywhere near them so for the moment it was all against the clock they were going to do okay they wouldn't gain any points but they wouldn't loose any either. Tomorrow Bilbo would drive with Kili then on the last morning it would be Kilis turn with luck by then they would be in a good position.  
The race was due to finish at four a helicopter was arranged to transport all those on radio duty and there would be an update of positions and times in front of the press before dinner at six thirty.  
Passing the finishing line of stage one Legolas breathed a sigh of relief they had won the first stage he knew his father would be smug and wished it didn't always have to be so competitive couldn't they just relax and enjoy the whole event ?  
Thorin came a respectable third and little team Shire sixth all in all not a bad day.


	7. A win for Mirkwood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press and Dinner.

Thanduil never let his champagne cork pop he always told Legolas you shouldn't but it irked Legolas he wanted his cork to go off like a bloody firework but like everything Thanduil did it was controlled and showed no emotion he watched as his father held the phone talking to some unknown person on the other end about business and decided to go and sort out alternative company.

Bofur was at the bar getting a round in when Legolas spotted him wandering up to the man he struck up easy conversation and was immediately invited to join the party this is what he needed he loved his father very much and he had raised him alone but sometimes he felt like an outsider looking in at the life of others and wishing he were part of it.

Bilbo and Kili were sat talking to Gilmi his team had come a respectable twelfth and the boys couldn't help but see the delight in his eyes when Bofur returned with Legolas in tow.

Handing out beers all round Bofur proposed a toast "To a great first day " he grinned" and as for Mirkwood lets hope we whip there skinny arses tomorrow" 

Bilbo almost choked but Legolas saw the funny side and Gilmi couldn't help but think It was a very nice skinny arse that he would love to get his hands on and soon.

They had a table booked in the restaurant for three but quickly added there two guests they were just finishing up when Dis arrived beaming she made a beeline for the merry group Bofur immediately jumped up and headed to the bar to get more drinks and one for Dis sitting herself next to Bilbo she listened to the happy banter who knew Legolas was so funny and charming and handsome there was no denying that he had inherited his fathers good looks.

Dis beckoned to Fili and Thorin when they arrived and more chairs were found the restaurant booking was now extended to eight although they had to make sure Thorin and Legolas were kept well apart he hadn't quite gotten over the fact that they were well and truly beaten today.

Settling at the table Dis watched as the boys fought over who sat were clearly Gilmi was not letting anyone but him and Bofur sit by Legolas Fili sat himself next to Kili and most interesting Bilbo made a beeline for her brother scanning the table she watched the merry group chat and banter with one another she missed this a big family around a table who knows how many children she would of had if she hadn't lost her husband but since then Thorin had been her rock and Fili her jewel.

Fili was fed up the press had done nothing but hound him about Kili ever since the slow dance at the reception there was an physical attraction but he took this opportunity to get to know the brunette a little better.  
Being this close to Fili made the brunette nervous at first after all he made no secret of liking him but as they chatted happily fending off rude remarks from Bofur .  
Kili warmed to the blonde he already really liked his mother and fili possessed the same easy charm as Dis Fili could see parallels between their two lives he explained to Fili that he had rebelled against his fathers wishes causing him to be disowned but he had no regrets Bilbo was allowing him to follow his dream Fili made a mental note to check the company out when he got a chance.

Thorin was well on the way to being pissed Bilbo had taken the opportunity to replenish his glass often and Dis found her sibling more relaxed than she had seen him in years whoever this bright curly haired man was he certainly was breaking down Thorins barriers.

Gilmi was putting away his third helping of desert much to Legolas's horror "all the more to love" winking at the blonde he blew him a kiss nobody had seen Legolas blush before but they had now.

Kili made his way to the restroom he could feel himself falling under the blondes spell he had avoided any kind of relationship for a long time choosing to hide himself away just as he finished up another man entered the room as Kili made to leave he blocked his way "I know who you are" Kili made to push the man out of the way but the man stood his ground "how about I tell that blonde and his mother who their sweet little brunette really is?"

On the other side of the door Fili stopped dead who was that guy talking and who the hell was Kili?


	8. Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay we learn more about Kili's background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we are back racing in the next chapter :)

Fili held back not wanting the man who had threatened Kili to see him once he had disappeared from view he made his way into the men's room.

Kili was leaning over the sink looking pale and shocked Fili immediately tended to him encouraging him to take deep breaths and rubbing soothing circles on his back When Kili did eventually make eye contact it was through watery eyes trying desperately to hold back tears Fili took him into his arms embracing the brunette "lets get you out of here" taking Kili's hand he led the shaken young man up to there private suite.

Dis noted that not only Kili but now Fili was missing from their party she hadn't noticed her son leave but knew he wouldn't be far from the brunette taking out her phone she quickly texted her son a warning to not take advantage or he would have her to deal with.

Upon entering the room Fili made for the whisky bottle pouring two generous measures he handed one to Kili and gestured to him to take a seat.  
settling opposite he took a cigarette and lit it offering Kili one but the brunette shook his head "how about you tell me what happened" Fili looked directly into the other mans eyes noting they were still full of unshed tears

Kili took a large gulp of his drink he had wanted to open up to somebody about his true identity but he had been so happy and content at Bilbos little firm he hadn't wanted to spoil things .

Dis rolled her eyes Thorin was drunk Bilbo had plied him with so much wine he was now wagering with a very amused Legolas Dis sensed at some point thorin may be rude about the young mans father Dis agreed with Thorin , Thanduil was a knob but she did like his son  
Attracting Bilbos attention she quietly suggested that they moved to the bar rounding up Bofur they left the table Gilmi wasted no time pulling Legolas in the opposite direction he ached to get the blonde to himself if only for a short time.

Fili waited while Kili composed himself taking a deep breath he met Fili's gaze "My father is an extremely successful business man he owns several mining companies across the globe we mine for precious stones and gems bringing them back to be assessed and then cut eventually selling them to the highest bidder." he took another large gulp of whisky "but he is also ruthless taking advantage of cheap labour that often work in an unsafe environment accidents happen frequently and he has little or no regard for any of the lives lost paying off there families with pitiful amounts of compensation .  
I was sent to private school the best he was grooming me his only son to join him and then eventually to take over but when the time came I confronted him argued that it wasn't what I wanted only my grandma understood having disowned him years ago so she took me in kept me safe till she died a year ago they had to notify my father of course and I had to leave before he found me and forced me back into the family business.  


Fili drained his glass and got up to fetch the bottle sitting himself back down he continued to listen "I paid for a change of identity moved far away left everything I owned behind but with the only person I was close to dead there was a chance for a fresh start but now with all the exposure in the press the last few days it seems people have recognised me and its only a matter of time before he comes to find me himself"

Fili put down his drink and moved to were Kili was sitting putting an arm around the brunette pulling him close Killi lent into Filis body enjoying the comfort he blonde was offering "We'll help you Kili you won't run anymore".

Dis had called it a day she had left the boys in the bar it was a good thing Thorin was on the radio the following morning because he would be incapable of driving Making her way up to her room she avoided the large living space after hearing hushed voices that she guessed would be Fili and Kili.  
Changing she took her face off for the day she was surrounded with boys all looking for love and as she looked over the city skyline she couldn't help but wonder if love would ever find her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh writing in the car is not easy but I was determined to update !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two back to the race.

"Fili darling do you have to drive so fast ?"the blonde looked at his mother in disbelief "were in a bloody race mother " Dis frowned "really Fili theres no need to use that kind of language " they had Thanduil right up there backside and Fili was determined to hold on to first position  
"Fili watch out for the little bunny" Dis covered her eyes waiting for the thud but to her relief it never came opening her eyes again she glanced sideways at her son pure determination was written across it how like his father he was.

"BILBO PUT YOUR BLOODY FOOT DOWN " Bofur was yelling over the intercom they were sitting way back in eighteenth place and Bilbo was driving like you were taking granny out for a spin.  
Kili looked pleadingly at his boss and reluctantly put his foot on the accelerator but there wasn't a hope in hell of them coming anywhere near the front in this leg but they could at least try .

Bofur huffed slamming down the intercom he made for the coffee machine pouring himself a cup he looked over at Thorin fuck he looked like shit pouring a second one he headed over and placed it down grunting what sounded like thanks he made his way back to harass Bilbo some more.

Fili had established something of a lead despite his mums interference he thought back to the previous night how he had held Kili in his arms till morning pressing soft kisses into chocolate tresses god he could have stayed there all day but there was a race to win and he'd made himself get up they hadn't had sex but just held each other close whispered reassuring words in the brunettes ear there was no way he was going to let Kilis father take him away not now he'd found him there was something special about Kili and once the race was over he hoped to spend time getting to know him better .

Bilbo had overtaken someone they were now sitting in seventeenth Bofur groaned fuck this was going to be a long day!

Thanduil was pissed Fili had held on to the lead dispite his best efforts Legolas on the other hand came over to congratulate them relishing the intense competition between the two teams they were both in great positions and it was all to play for team Shire had finished in sixteenth but only because another team in front got a flat and it left Kili with too much to make up but it wasn't about winning for them just the taking part had already bought plenty of rewards..  
Kili smiled as Bofur made his way to greet them if he was cross with Bilbo it didn't show pulling them into a group hug and demanding they headed to the bar .

 

It didn't take long for the others to find them Legolas bought champagne and put it on his fathers tab and then opened it letting the cork make a loud popping noise "A toast he announced to team Embor."

Fili made his way around to were Kili was sitting he settled himself down next to the brunette Kili had been in his thoughts almost all of the day and now he craved to be near the man who was slowly stealing his heart just then Thorin appeared looking a whole lot better than he had earlier Bilbo couldn't help but note how good he looked in figure hugging jeans and simple rollneck in fact it wasn't till Bofur kicked him that he was able to tear his eyes away Dis organised a table for later and everyone disappeared to there various rooms with the agreement that they would meet back up in the bar at eight .

In the corner a figure watched the merry group as they departed he followed hanging back in the shadows flicking open his phone he sent a message "Its definitely Kili your sons in room 301.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short chapter but it does at least move things along a bit .
> 
> Feed back would be fab:)


	10. Dinner for eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gather for dinner

Bofur and Kili were sitting in the suite watching patiently as Bilbo came out in yet another combination of clothing .  
The ideal outfit that would make Thorin weak at the knees make him lust after the little man but as yet they hadn't quite managed to find the perfect one.

Bofur took a big gulp of his beer to be honest he really didn't think it mattered what combination of chinos, plaid shirt and cardi Bilbo settled on if he really liked the man he should just go for it he had thought for a long time what his boss needed was a good seeing too.

Eventually they all agreed on brown cotton trews, cream and orange plaid shirt and mustard cardi really who could resist.

Bilbo had monopolised the boys time but Kili also had a hot date of sorts so unlike Bofur who settled for a quick squirt of deodorant under each arm Kili opted for a soak in the tub and he needed to wash his hair he had only just got in when the boys announced they were heading down to the bar and the little brunette agreed to meet them there when he had finished.

Gilmi was already sat with a drink in front of him when the boys arrived the smell of his aftershave knocking them out from a few feet away seems everyone was on the pull tonight.  
Pulling up a couple of bar stools they ordered a round of beers and Bofur set about demolishing every bar snack in sight he was already in a loving relationship and really didn't need to impress anyone although quietly he had noticed that Dis was in fact a fine looking woman.

Speak of the devil Dis was the next to arrive with Fili in tow the blonde was looking as sexy as hell in black jeans and an charcoal shirt the only accessories being his gold rolex and a St Christopher that hung around his neck Bofur liked Fili he really did but seeing him here now looking every inch the rich playboy he couldn't help but still be concerned for his friend Kili was an innocent a gentle sole who could be easy pray for someone like Fili and Bofur would always watch out for him.

Legolas arrived next scrunching his nose up at the thought of beer he and Dis immediately ordered champagne and settled himself next to the fragrant Gilmi they were just waiting on Thorin and Kili as soon as they showed they could move to the restaurant and eat .

Thorin was just finishing drying his hair it was so bloody thick he had resorted to using Dis's hairdryer.  
As he finished and switched it off he was startled by what seemed to be a scream and then something falling he held still for a minute or two but not hearing anything else dismissed the incident looking at his hair had gone practically afro and he managed to find some of Fili's gel to tame his wild locks .  
Giving himself the final onceover he headed downstairs.

Bofur texted Kili again how long did it take for someone to have a bath and wash there hair ?They were all waiting on the little brunette now and everyone was famished in the end Bilbo went up to the room to find him and the others settled in the dinning room .

Upon entering it was immediately obvious something was horribly wrong a lamp had been knocked off the table the phone was off the hook and Kilis wallet was still on the table and the worst thing a trail of blood spots that led across the carpet and into the hallway till it reached the stairway Bilbo felt sick was that blood Kili's where the hell was his little friend .

Bilbo ran into the dinning room drawing everyones attention .Gasping for air all he could say was Kili ,its Kili hes gone and theres blood .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may just be heading for a bit of a car chase :)  
> Comments would be nice


	11. Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Kili's father and okay he's not going to be who you expect :)

Bilbo had gone into meltdown soft sobs coming from the little blonde man Bofur and Fili were somewhere being very alpha male about things so in the end it was Thorin who drew him into a hug wrapping him in strong arms and whispering that everything would be fine .  
Walking back with the boys Dis quirked a brow wow Thorin was a fast worker but then she had noted over the past couple of days that a bond was clearly forming between the two of them.

Fili and Bofur had managed to find Dwalin head of hotel security and together they were scanning any video footage that may help.  
It seemed Kili was okay the image was grainy but they could just make out the make of car and better still the private plate Dwalin wasted no time in calling and seeing if the car could be tracked.

Neither Kili or his Father spoke the silence stretching out between them "Kili " Elrond finally spoke "kili I'm sorry" the brunette stared at his father this was unexpected since when did his father say sorry ?.  
"I want you to come home " his father was as direct as always but there was a softness in his voice that was new and pain was clearly etched across the once handsome face .  
Kili looked back out of the window watching the city pass him by "do I get a choice ?" Elrond rubbed his hands over his face "Kili a lot has happened after you disappeared I became very ill nearly died " he looked to his son "It was then that I realised that despite everything all the money all the power the two things I needed the most were not there you and your Grandmama."

Kili blinked " are you well again ?" despite everything it shocked Kili to think his father could have died he may not like the man or his lack of humanity but the thought of him dying shocked him.  
"I have responded well to treatment and the doctors are hopeful but I have not yet got the all clear and one of the things I was determined to do was to find you ".  
Kili blinked he wanted to hate this man wanted to stop the car and walk away but the man was his father the person that had raised him alone after the death of his mother at an early age and although he had been sent away to various schools he knew that somewhere in the world if he needed him his father would be there.

The radio sprung into action the car had been spotted on the highway heading out of the city that was all the boys needed to know grabbing various sets of keys everyone made for the cars "Bofur you take Bilbo and Thorin " Fili had taken charge he was frightened for the brunette and he would do his upmost to bring Kili back safe "I'll take Dis ,Gilmi you go with Legolas " within seconds the cars were started and they sped in the direction there friend had gone .

"Fili darling we have just gone through a red light " fuck why had he bought Dis he should of put her with Bofur groaning he looked at his mother "I don't really give a fuck at the moment so sue me " Dis gave her son a stern look "language Fili Durin" .

It was proberly not the best idea putting Bofur and Thorin in the front of a mini together everytime Bofur changed a gear he elbowed the brunette in the stomach after apologising the first few times Bofur just went with it all he wanted was his little friend back .  
In his rear view mirror he could see Legolas and Gilmi who would have thought two days ago Legolas Greenleaf would have become such a friend and here was Heir to the Mirkwood fortune racing through the city to save his friend .

"Grandmama looked after me "Elrond nodded "she hid you well "Kili stared "you tried to find us ?" his father nodded but to no avail no one could trace you till one day your picture was in the paper"  
It only confirmed what Kili had always suspected it had been the numerous pictures of he and Fili that had alerted his father to were he was.

"Do you like him ?"the question was unexpected "Fili?" Elrond nodded Kil hesitated "I think I could " his father nodded looking back out over the city" then I will not stand in your way  
I cannot make you come back to me Kili but I need or should I say I would like you back in my life "

Dwalin was shouting instructions the car with Kili in was a little way ahead Fili accelerated and chose to ignore Dis's pleas for him to slow down .  
Rounding the bend the big Merc came into view Fili gulped please please let Kili be okay.

The driver alerted Kili's father to the fact that there were three mini's on there tail Elrond smiled at his son "It seems your friends have found us "glancing out of the rear window he couldn't help but smile "will you let me know what you decide " Kili looked back to his father he seemed so very sad but he couldn't forgive him yet Elrond would have to do a lot more before he truly got his son back .

 

Bofur shot past at what looked like a zillion miles an hour pulling round and swerving to a stop in front of the big car Fili was on the horn and the merc had no choice but to stop  
Jumping out the blonde dashed towards the stationary car but just as he reached it the door opened and Kili stepped out .

The brunette was immediately wrapped tight in Filis arms kisses pressed into soft dark locks "thank god " the blonde looked him over but he was met with a gentle smile cupping Kili's jaw he drew the brunette into a long and passionate kiss .

The kiss didn't stop till Bofur slapped Fili on the back with that the boys came up for air Dis hugged the little brunette closely followed Bilbo ,Thorin Gilmi and Legolas al equally relived to see the brunette in one piece .

With all the attention on Kili they hadn't noticed the merc pull away slowly Elmrond looked back at Kili being embraced by his friends it would take time but he needed his son back in his life it was now his choice .

Kili was fine he didn't talk much about what had transpired between himself and his father he needed time to think but that night Fili wouldn't leave him he led the brunette to the large king sized bed lay him down and made soft gentle love to him holding him in his arms till sleep took hold despite the fact they hadn't known each other for long they could both feel that whatever this was between them was something special .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Elrond as kili's dad I wanted someone powerful and charming he seemed to fit the bill :)  
> Back to the race in the next chapter final leg with Dis driving for Embor   
> Feed back would be nice


	12. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has feeling for Kili and Dis takes to the road:)

Fili sat and gazed out across the city Kili still slept he looked at the little brunette that had slowly stolen his heart .  
It had surprised him the intensity of his feelings and the panic he had felt when he thought he had lost him.

Today was the final day of the race it was between themselves and Mirkwood .Fili thought back to how he had been determined to beat them at the beginning but now it seemed less important Legolas had become a good friend thinking nothing of chasing after Kilis father risking himself in the process and he was cool a really nice guy although it was still a shame he had Thanduil as a father.

Kili stired shifting on his side big brown eyes fluttered open "morning "Kili muttered something and FIili laughed walking over he trying to hear what the brunette was saying "coffeeee" Fili nodded and wandered off to make afresh pot .

Kili dashed quickly to the bathroom to freshen up and checking he didn't look too rough shooting back he arrived just before Fili wandered through with two cups .  
Placing the coffee down he bent to kiss the brunette "hummmm minty "he smiled against plush pink lips and felt the heat as Kilis cheeks coloured up.

Leaning in he deepened the kiss embracing Kilis minty flavour .  
The brunette submitted to Fili strong hands cupped his face drawing him impossibly close Kili was like a drug to the blonde a drug he would happily overdose on .  
Fili was hard his cock erect desperate to be in this man timid hands gently rubbed against his length soft lips gently nibbled at his earlobe sending waves of pleasure through his whole body "Fuck Kili "

Dis was pacing up and down neither Fili or Thorin had appeared yet and she was getting tetchy .  
Fili arrived first looking breathless "where's Thorin" Dis frowned "you may well ask "  
Just then her brother arrived seeing his sister and Nephew staring he coloured up "You sly old dog "Fili couldn't help but grin it took Dis a minute or two to catch on "You and Bilbo"  
Thorin cleared his throat "now Dis have you studied the route"

This was it the final leg the cars were all lined up quite a crowd had gathered to see there favourite teams off Kili sat behind the wheel there was no pressure on him they couldn't win but he would do his best .  
Bilbo sat beside him the little man looked like he'd been totally ravished and Bofur had quietly informed him that he hadn't been the only one that didn't return last night

Mirkwood was in front they showed no mercy and left the rest miles behind Dis was a respectable forth and Kili was back in seventh .  
Fili's voice came over the radio "so Thorin whats Bilbo like in bed? does he top or bottom " Dis swerved and they could hear Bofur laughing "Im going to kill that bloody nephew of mine "he huffed Dis couldn't look at him she really didn't want to know that was too much information,

Legolas looked over at Bofur who gave him a toothy smile "coffee "Legolas nodded and the jolly man wandered of to get refreshments .The blonde was determined keep the friends he had made the last few days he refused to go back to being at his fathers beck and call there was a life out there and over the last few days he'd had a taste of it and he wanted more .

"Mum put your bloody foot down "language Fil Durin "Bofur smiled as he placed down a coffee for the blonde "she's a fine woman that mother of yours "Fili grinned "I know"

Dis really hadn't intended to end up in a ditch but that's were they now found themselves staring out at some field "sorry "she looked sheepishly at her brother who had said nothing  
a couple of cars sped past and Fili immediately checked no one was hurt "we're fine darling don't fret "Fili breathed a sigh of relief .  
Kili and Bilbo had just come around the bend and saw the Embour mini "stop Kili stop "  
The little brunette hit the breaks and Bilbo lept out and ran across to the car Parking up Kili followed .  
Both men where relived to find nobody had been hurt and Thorin pulled Bilbo into a warm embrace planting a soft kiss on his head .  
Everyone piled into team shires car Kili continued to drive but somehow the race and who won didn't matter any more in a way they had already won their own victories and along the way some of them had even found love .

That evening there was a gala dinner Mirkwood had won and Thandril posed for the press his loyal son as always by his side but then when his duty was done he joined the people he now called friends taking Gilmis hand in his he smiled "would you care to dance?" Gilmi was up in a flash and the duo made there way out onto the floor .  
Bilbo looked at Thorin "come on then " and the big brunette led the way pulling the little man close as soon as he could ,  
Fili looked across at Dis she sat there strong and proud and beautiful and the blonde had never been more proud of her .

Taking Kili's hand in his he pressed a gentle kiss into the palm looking up he was met with warm brown eyes brimming with affection gently running his fingertips through long dark hair he cupped the back of his brunets head and pulled him into a searing kiss . "I love you " Kili's smile was dazzling "I love you too Fili Durin".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to find Dis some love :)


	13. The Christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later

It had been six months since the race and the love and friendships built in those few days continued to blossom .

Legolas was seeing a bit of Gilmi and had become firm friends with everyone .  
Thorin and Bilbo were going strong although Bilbo turned out to be quite feisty and clung to his independence .

Fili and Kili were in love it was clear to see the boys completely wrapped up in one another and almost inseparable .

It was the morning of the christening Bofur had invited his new friends to the naming of his twins and his wife had gone into meltdown seeing all those high profile names on the guest list.  
The man watched as she buzzed around putting the finishing touches to the house .She looked beautiful still carrying a little baby weight but he embraced her curves after all they were there because she had produced two lovely sons .

Bilbo had the twins in a buggy in the back garden which he pushed back and forth .Kili arrived through the back gate grinning when he saw his boss trying to look after two babies Bilbo shot Kili a look of relief two pairs of hands would be better than one with these youngsters.

Thorin ,Fili and Dis is waited as the car arrived The event had been kept quite if the press caught hold of the story they would swamp the place there had been a huge amount of interest in the newly formed couples and one or other of them seemed to have there picture in the press regularly.

Kili's father had also kept in touch he had kept a safe distance but sent the occasional Emails to remind his son he was still hoping for a reconciliation .

Dwalin drove up in the large Merc jumping out he opened the door for the threesome .Dis slipped him a crafty smile the man had caught her eye at the Gala and she took the chance to put him on the payroll and Dwalin was doing a lot more than valeting cars!

Fili fiddled with the little box in his jacket pocket Dis watched her son he had mellowed so much and now he had Kili he seemed content see couldn't have picked better herself.

The little service was beautiful Dis cried .Kili and Bilbo where god parents and Fili watched with pride as his lover repeated his vows .  
The reception continued on all afternoon it was simple but charming and the group of friends settled around one of the tables just in time for Bofur to appear holding a fiddle accompanied by a couple of friends they played simple tunes that had everyones feet tapping.

Fili took advantage of the distraction taking Kili's hand he looked into big brown eyes "walk with me" The brunette nodded and the two removed themselves and wandered towards the brook .  
Fili's heart was thumping and he fell silent but Kili didn't seem to notice he happily chattered on .Stopping suddenly Fili drew the little brunette to him "Kili" he was rewarded with a soft smile "Kili " the words stuck taking Kili's hand he kissed the upturned palm "Kili will you marry me ?"

There was silence and the little brunettes eyes widened and Fili felt a little faint but then arms were thrown around his neck "yes "he beamed "yes Fili I will marry you " they kissed Fili still tasting the strawberries on his lovers lips .  
Opening the box Kili gasped the ring was beautiful a Raven and a lion entwined his Raven and Fili's lion of Embor putting on the band it fitted perfectly "they know " he suddenly realised this was Bofurs work looking up he locked eyes with his blonde "I love you " Fili's heart melted "and I love you my Raven "

Kili went to see his father he wanted to tell the man in person not for him to read about it in the press but it was a bitter sweet vist his fathers illness had returned and he was gravely ill.  
Kili stayed until his father passed they had bonded in the time they had together and he openly wepy at the graveside .Fili was his rock taking great care of his beloved and Kili took strength from that it also meant however that the little brunette was the wealthiest of them all being the only heir .  
He used some money to invest in Bilbos firm giving them the freedom to be creative and the little company went from strength to strength,

Dis lay in bed Dwalin asleep at her side when she was struck with a new campaign for her beloved charity a naked calendar how had she not thought of it before .Relaxing back she smiled at her sleeping lover . In the morning she'd tell the boys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad to see these boys finish, feedback would be lovely hope you enjoyed the ride :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be fab:)


End file.
